


Angel and Demon Dilema

by Donniedarko92



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley are Adam Young's Parents, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donniedarko92/pseuds/Donniedarko92
Summary: Imagine if a year before Armageddon Crowley and Aziraphale find out about Adam being the anti-Christ, this story follows our favourite Duo as they try and find Adam before the forces of evil (and good in this case) find him first. *I need to go through and correct grammer/spelling*Parent Aziraphale and Crowley





	Angel and Demon Dilema

**Author's Note:**

> I need to go through and correct any mistakes but I had this idea and wanted it out of my system! Ha!   
> I've not read the book yet so if things are inaccurate, I apologise. I'm not sure if I'll continue it although I would like to if I have the time. Feel free to leave constructive criticism, Thanks

“ I do hope the boy is alright,” a worried Aziraphale exclaimed as he entwined his hands together in a silent prayer to the almighty, it was a shame she never really listened or else he might have felt slightly better after doing so. What a disaster this was Aziraphale thought to himself, finding out that the boy he had been so diligently watching over and influencing with goodness was not the Anti-christ after all meant that the real son of Satan was out there somewhere with heaven knows (or didn't in this case) what influences.  
Crowley shrugged nonchalantly, “ Suppose we'll have to go and find out, Angel.” He sauntered off towards his one and true joy, his classic Bentley with Aziraphale following deep in worried thought. He opened the passengers car door for his companion bowing theatrically before going over to his own side.  
“A couples retreat to Tadfield it is!” Crowley proclaimed as he put the car into drive and speeding off, much to Azirphale's dismay.  
“Slow Down Crowley! We will be no good the boy if we are killed and taken back to our respective places of work, plus I get car sick and I don't want to vomit on my new jacket, it is vintage you know!,”  
Shaking his head Crowley turned on the radio, Queen – Bohemian Rhapsody began, the perfect road trip song for when you're going off to find the anti-christ aka a tem year old boy who you may or may not be destroying. 

 

**********

Crowley tilted his head forward allowing his shades to fall down his nose enough that he could see over the top of them,children playing in a nearby park, people walking their dogs smiling, one pub and a tiny so called shop, he should have guessed that Tadfield would be another sleepy farming village. How tedious, Well at least the worry of what the boy had turned out like was unnecessary, maybe if he was in a housing estate in Grimsby they might have had to worry, but this village screamed future farmers and accountants, he actually felt quite sorry for the child. Aziraphale tugged on Crowleys arm gently,  
“ We must act swiflty, we have no time to dawdle! We only have one year to influence the boy and we only have a first name to go on!”  
Crowley rolled his eyes none to seriously. A whole year that was a long enough time surely.  
“and I may have failed to mention that my people may or may not know about him as I … I .. um might have informed them of the mistake and …” Aziraphale burst into tears. Crowley looked at him with a look of pure confusion, Aziraphale was an angel full of anxiety and other strange emotions that Crowley didn't full comprehend but never had he seen him sob, he couldn't help but let his face slip into concern for a moment before realising his mistake and returning to a scowl,  
“Pull yourself together angel, " he patted him awkwardly on the shoulder, "I'll fix whatever mess you're in, I always do,” Aziraphale looked up, a gentle smile he opened his mouth to talk before suddenly collapsing into a crumpled heap on the floor, a blubbering mess.  
“I've *sob* sentenced *sniffle* this poor boy *sob* to death,” At least that what Crowley thinks was said, he spoke a lot of languages but he didn't speak emotional wreck. He grabbed his friend by the collar lifting him up in one fowl swoop and dragged him into a nearby telephone box. He as gently as a demon of his standing could muster slammed the angel against the back of the booth. The cries stopped instantaneously the big brown eyes of the Angel stared up in shock and slight admiration. Crowley knew he secretly enjoyed when he did this to him, that's partly why he did it and the other part was that the sobbing was attracting undue attention and of course it was becoming extremely annoying. 

“Pull yourself together Aziraphale, this behaviour is very unbecoming of an angel of your stature,” Crowley put his face closer to his friends as he lowered his voice to a menacing whisper, “otherwise heaven help you (or not) after I'm through with you,” He still had Aziraphale's collar tightly in his grip, their eyes meeting, the cherubic face of his companion was tear stained and for the first time he noticed the dark circles under his only friends eyes, this only occurred when an angel was in deep distress and this made Crowley want to stop what he was doing pull his friend in to a hug and soothe him with kind words, a demon or not Aziraphale bought a side out of Crowley that he thought he had lost on the fall from heaven. He knew however that this hard stance was more beneficial for Aziraphale and the future of the mission relied on his ability to bring the Angel back to his senses. Or they all would be doomed. 

************

Crowley snapped his fingers turning his steaming mug of tea into a glass of whiskey, he lifted his fingers signalling to his friend that he could do the same for his but Aziraphale shook his head and cradled his tea in his hands.  
“I'm an awful person,” He began 

“Oh stop all the self pity, this isn't the first time you've messed up and besides you're not the Angel hunting down a ten year old boy with the intention of destroying him... at least not anymore,” 

“I thought the message would be sent straight to God, I forget that she was on holiday, easter she always takes three days off and Gabriel takes over the tasks that seem more trivial, I do say I believe that they actually want this war to occur,” Aziraphale surmised. 

“No shit, who would have thought heaven wasn't as righteous as they made out to be, I mean they haven't exactly been shy of killing innocents in the past, have they …. I mean the whole arc thing … Brutal!” Crowley comically grimaced in mock disapproval.  
“Ok,Crowley I get the picture but how will we rectify this situation?”  
“Dunno, find the boy, tell him we're from the future and that his life is in danger if he doesn't come with us?  
“Crowley, Please tell me you are not using the plot of some mediocre film to formulate a plan that will literally save the earth,”  
“It wasn't a mediocre film at all but I actually have no clue what to do, killing and maiming is my thing mainly and you've said no to that. I mean you've got us in this predicament, angel, what do you suggest?”  
Aziraphale hunched forward his face screwing up in frustration , Crowley held his breathe hoping he wasn't going to burst into tears again,  
“I say for now we get the boy and move him and his family to a secure location, maybe a few miracles would be needed but at this stage who's counting, Obviously first we would need to find the boy, I mean how many Adam's would their be in this village of this size, surely not that many?”

 

**********

“Fifty-three but only six of them are aged ten,” Aziraphale exclaimed setting the huge leather bound book down on the library table, the sleeping government worker didn't flinch. Miracles had that effect on people, especially when performed by a demon.  
“In a village with that small of a population. Imagine that, carrying a child for nine months just to call it the most uninspiring name imaginable … Adam,” Crowley scoffed. “So I guess we'll go to each address until we find the one with horns then,”  
Aziraphale gave him a glare but considering that was the only option available he didn't argue. He dusted himself down, a nervous tic he had acquired living on the earth and walked back out of the building. Crowley was now the one following him.  
“So where to firs..,” He trailed off as an interesting conversation began near him.  
“Such a shame that Poor boy, Adam Young,” Aziraphale gasped at the mention of an Adam in what appeared to be unfortunate circumstances,both Angel and Demon exchanged a knowing glance as they both walked towards the elderly lady with a walking stick stick and an older gentleman cradling a brown dog that looked more miserable then aziraphale felt,they were talking village gossip at the local bus stop, as one does.  
“Yes very unfortunate circumstances indeed Vera, He was a little bugger, always cheeky but to lose your parents in such a way, no-one deserves that!” The gentleman quipped.  
“Oh yes..” Both of them stopped their eyes wide, a vacant expression as they turned to face the approaching duo, Aziraphale was bewildered by the act before he quickly realised his friends intervention,  
“What have I told you, if it messes with their free will, we aren't supposed to do it... much! ”  
“Er, Demon,” Crowley gestured up and down to himself .  
,“Fine, Just get on with it then,”  
Crowley smiled, Aziraphale blushed.  
“Enough of this chit-chat humans, what happened and where is this Adam now?”  
“His parents died in a fire, he escaped and now his mothers sister has custody of him in the neighbouring village of Hurley, the address is sixty-six Naimad Drive.  
“Fire! I think we've found our boy, Angel.” Smirked the demon proudly. Aziraphale speechless managed to pulled Crowley into a hug so tight that he almost felt some of the evil in him squeeze out.  
“Alright get off, Angel, enough with such pleasantries.” he scoffed a scowl on his face, when Aziraphale pulled away embarrassed at his lack of restraint, the demon allowed himself a moment to smile contently the feeling of his friend remaining on his body, he quickly replaced it with his 'resting scowl face' as the angel faced him once more. 

The door opened, a middle aged woman, her grey hair, which matched her eyes, pulled back in to a tight bun with a ugly zig-zag patterned cardigan she clearly had knitted (or attempted to) herself draped over her. She looked them up and down with distaste. Aziraphale hated to admit it but he understood her apprehension. Crawley was dressed in all black, his dark hair in a messy quiff and wearing dark sunglasses sunglasses on a dreary day and he himself was dressed in all white outfit the highlights being his waistcoat all of this was vintage of course, It wasn't just once someone had said to him 'the 18th century called they want their style back'. It was a ridiculous joke because phones of course hadn't been invented then. That coupled with his awkward behaviour around humans and his lack of understanding of their formalities and what was considered socially acceptable, he understood why many humans avoided him but of course he didn't know how to change or to be more accurate he didn't want to change. In fact his only friend on this earth, in this world or even universe was standing next to him. Although they never used such words to describe their relationship.  
“Hello dear, I don't suppose...”  
“I don't believe in religion, I don't buy from door to door salesmen, I don't believe in giving to charity and absolutely NO cold callers,” She yelled pointing to a sign on the door stating what she had just said before slamming the door in their faces. Crawley lifted his hand to intervene but Aziraphale used his hand to gently lower it.  
“Let met try my way first,” He reasoned.  
Crawley nodded unenthusiastically and stepped back. A Aziraphale cleared his throat and striahgtened his jacket before rapping the door once more.  
“Madam, plea..,”  
“PISS OFF!” She screamed and slammed the door once more.  
Crowley gently laid his hand on the angels shoulder and plastered an exaggerated grimace on his face.  
“Fine do it your way then!” Aziraphale dead-panned throwing his arms in the air in frustration.  
Crowley smirked and clicked his fingers as the door opened slowly.  
“How may I help you two fine gentleman today,” The woman spoke now in a soft voice, her once tight face now smooth and relaxed.  
Crowley smiled smugly before nudging him in the house. 

“Who are you and what do you want?” The young boy with floppy brown hair and azure eyes questioned with slight fear in his voice.

“Now young Adam, you don't have anything to fear, child!”  
“Yep, we aren't going to destroy you any more,” Crowley added half heartedly, sprawled on the child sized bean bag on the floor.  
Adams eyes bulged and Aziraphale elbowed his companion non to gently.  
“Adam, we know you've been through a lot and we honestly want to help you, we just need to know a few answers about what happened to your parents. We aren't here to judge,”

“So did you do it?” Questioned Crowley insensitively.  
Adam started crying, “ I didn't mean to, It just happened, I tried to save them but the fire was everywhere and I couldn't breathe and I got scared ,” It all came out in one breathe as he threw himself on the bed and sobbed. Aziraphale stopped glaring at Crowley and rushed over to pat the boy on the back. For being the anti-Christ he sure seemed ...nice.  
“It's OK Adam, It's not your fault, not really,” Aziraphale soothed, Crowley looked on admiringly but also with a touch of guilt for being so tactless, children weren't his strong point, in fact people weren't his strong point.  
“I'm sorry, kid, I didn't mean to sound so heartless, it will be alright, I guess,” Crowley sat beside the Angel. He could see the tears forming in the eyes of the angel.  
“My aunt is so mean, she isn't like my parents and won't let me eat anything but vegetables, I'm not allowed out with my friends and all I do is chores!” He shouted through sobs, “I want my Mum and Dad, I'm a good boy really and I'm sorry, the fire came out of my hands, I just wanted a dog, I didn't mean to hurt them... Mummy!!!”  
“You don't have to stay here any more, Adam, You can come and live with us, Aziraphale and I. We'll be your new parents,” He gently patted the boys mane of hair.  
Aziraphale eyes bulged, he went to protest but then realised it was the best possible outcome for all of them. Adam sat up and threw his arms around both Crowley and Aziraphale, who instantly warmed into the hug. Crowley was rigid at first but he too softened into the hug.  
“Thank you,” The Angel Mouthed.


End file.
